Fanon Classic Syrath the Immortal
History Golden Age Syrath was originally a Lord of Change of Tzeentch who was once favoured by his master. The hellish monster initially utilised his existence to forge daemonic contracts with several lesser daemons of the other two Chaos God's in order to further his own goals. The pacts granted these greedy daemons a minuscule portion of Syrath's own essence in exchange for their loyalty Syrath. He promised them greatness in the name of their Gods in order to hide the true nature of these agreements. The pacts in fact had hidden terms and conditions which entirely changed the allegiance of the gullible daemons from their patron god to Syrath. During the Age of Strife, before the birth of She Who Thirsts, Syrath was sent by Tzeentch to sap the essence of a now extinct minor Chaotic Deity in order to strengthen the power of the Lord of Destiny. Syrath succeeded in his task too well and while Tzeentch had his might bolstered, Syrath also gained significant influence over his fooled daemonic minions and gained the ability to fashion his own evil beings from warp energies. Many of the ostracised psyker's who where persecuted on their homeworld's during the Age of Strife pledged their souls to Syrath. They became powerful sorcerers able to bend the warp to their will. They where also granted the ability to summon daemons who where pledged to Syrath's service. Many of these sorcerers where granted daemonhood by Syrath after they sacrificed the populations of entire planets to seal more daemonic pacts and summon Horror's in their thousands. As a result Syrath gained several strongholds in Segmentum Obscurous before the Adeptus Astartes even took to the stars. Deliverance of the Floragans One of Syrath's more notable achievements was the part he played in the manipulation of several ambitious Floragans through the promise of advanced technology and extreme power. While not as successful as his later involvement with the Vralgazi, as the majority of the Floragans eventually rejected the temptations of Chaos, a sizeable number of the plant race fell sway to the influence of Tzeentch. One particular sect of these separatist Floragans chose to follow and honour Syrath directly, and they proclaimed that he was their Daemonic Patron. As a result, he continously has a very reliable source of Psykers and, more importantly, loyal servants. Notably, one of the rogue Floragans became a very unusual Daemon Prince of Syrath. The Vralgazi At some point before the Fall of the Eldar, Tzeentch sent his Emissary to seek out the legendary race of the Vralgazi. The extreme Psychic potential of the race had attracted the attention of the Architect of Fate millenia ago but it was at this particular time that the Changer of Ways deemed that they were now perfect for corruption. The Vralgazi were resentful and down trodden, they wanted to regain their former glory; Tzeentch had recognised this was the opportunity to convert them. Syrath was the perfect candidate for the job as the Daemon's cunning and guile were unmatched by his other followers. The Emissary of Tzeentch did not directly confront the leader of the Vralgazi with a proposition, instead favouring to manipulate their dreams. Many of the leaders were strong willed and resisted the temptations which they were shown; others feared the visions they were granted and some even went insane from the torment of power. However, one Vralgazi took these visions in his stride and a sign that he was destined for greatness. This young warrior of noble blood, who dabled in the art of the Seers was known a Selymet. Syrath took the liberty to fully possess one of Selymet's dearest friends. In this new guise he guided the ambitious Selymet to seize more power amongst the Vralgazi and he made sure that any who opposed the young Vralgazi (in secret or openly) was taken care of. It did not take long for Syarth to manipulate more than half of the Vralgazi to rally themselves in the name of Chaos. Under the leadership of Selymet they crushed those who opposed them and it was not long before the entire race took to the cause of the Ruinous Powers. By granting Tzeentch an entire race who had become devoted to Chaos, Syrath gained incredible favour from his patron. End of an Era Over the millennia, Syrath the Immortal eventually became Tzeentch’s most favoured servant. Syrath had proved to be exceptionally cunning and devious and had tricked the populations of entire planets into the service of Tzeentch. However, this position would not last. Fall from Grace In the lead up to the Horus Heresy Syrath began to become possessed with plotting against his master and he devised a convoluted scheme to sap Tzeentch’s power for himself. Syrath then intended to sacrifice billions of his servants at the exact moment the Emperor was slain, with the deluded hope that this would elevate himself to Godhood. Peculiarly, Tzeentch allowed Syrath’s scheming to continue until the critical moment that Syrath's plan would succeed, and exiled him immediately after. The Architect of Fate forced Syrath into the realm as a direct punishment for his active betrayal. Syrath forged a flesh-suit from a blind Rememberancer as he materialised on a war torn and deserted Prospero. Adopting the guise of this unfortunate mortal, he managed to aquire the help of a young Thousand Son named Valox Marus. This Astartes would later be renamed Arrius, destined to become one of the greatest Daemon Princes of Syrath. Unbeknownst to Syrath, the entire scenario had been planned and implemented by his master. Tzeentch wished to devise an experiment where one of his prime creations were isolated from him and forced to act on their own volition. Syrath was chosen due to his peculiar personality and unpredictable nature, which the Lord of Lies deemed to be rather amusing to observe, as the beast would attempt to spread disorder amongst the cosmos. Of course, all this time Syrath would be advancing his master's own agenda and ultimately allowing Tzeentch to explore the nature of Chaotic entities further. However, key to this was the fact that Syrath needed to believe he had challenged one of the Gods of Chaos and that he could achieve Godhood (even if it was never to be), so that the Daemon had a goal to focus on. The Architect of Fate also lay the foundations for the nightmarish Asylum of Disillusionment, including a singular point of connection to the Maze of Tzeentch within it, the Everchanging Obelisk. Syrath's original powers had been largely stripped from him by Tzeentch. Being thrown from the Maze of Tzeentch had weakened him significantly yet he still had a large number of Horrors and Flamers bound to his service. As the Heresy reached it’s climax, Syrath, with the aid of Valox Marus, began to enslave the populations of planets abandoned by the Imperium when the Imperial Forces started to return to Terra. These new followers worshipped Syrath as a god and Syrath’s strength began to increase yet again. For a thousand years Syrath waited and kept tight control of these captured worlds. Rise from the Ashes... Syrath became obsessed with the affairs of the material realm after his banishment and he frequented the Matterium. He realised that having even a small fleet of ships would significantly aid his cause, as his mortal followers could provide an adequate distraction while his daemonic legions could launch surprise attacks. As his followers swelled in number many ships came into his possesion. This led Syrath to forging an Armada of renegade Imperial ships, Traitor Astartes cruisers and even a few xenos vessels that he, and his new Warriors of Syrath, had captured. It was this armada that Syrath put his first Traitor Marine follower, Arrius, in charge of. With this fleet Syrath was able to initiate his first Terror Crusades against the Imperium and he started to extend his grip over Segmentum Obscurous. In 873.M32 the first Traitor Marines of Syrath began spearheading the planetary invasions of Imperial worlds. By the 35th Millennium Syrath had managed to gain hold of more than 300 planets in Segmentum Obscurous. In the year 198.M36 The High Lords of Terra deemed Syrath a significant enough threat to the Imperium that 984 Black Templars and another 6 Astartes Chapters were sent to purge the worlds under Syrath’s control. The Space Marines met fierce resistance from the Renegades and Traitor Astares. The 14 year campaign was deemed a pyrrhic victory as Syrath’s fleet had lost 23 Subjecator-class heavy cruisers, 184 worlds were liberated and 7 daemon worlds were annihilated. Unfortunately more than 1000 Space Marines were killed and an Astartes chapter, ‘Prophets of Redemption ’, were declared Traitoris Extremis for the practicing of sorcery during the Battle for Magdelon IV. Current Strength Syrath’s fleet recovered over the years and by the 38th millennium Syrath had begun to regain the favour of his former master. In the 41st Millennium Syrath only leads his forces into battle when he is in danger of losing a planetary system. He has swelled in power and commands forces dedicated to all four of the chaos gods. Sorcerers rip apart the warp with their minds, berserk blood crazed warriors fight for the glory of Syrath, the decayed remains of Astares bring death to Syrath’s foes and those that worship all of the God’s worship Syrath as a living saint. Of course the only objective Syrath now strives for is Godhood and he will continue to increase his power until his plan succeeds... Crossing Paths At some point near the close of the 41st Millennium, Syrath was summoned by the followers of one of his most ancient allies, Bevid the Skull. The Chaos Lord wished the Saint of Chaos to honour a debt the daemon owed him, by retrieving the mystical Coin of Aruto on his behalf. Syrath happily obliged to the task after being informed that his old enemy, and perpetual thorn in his side Grim Doris, was also hunting for the artefact. This allowed Syrath the chance to enact vengeance on the Sensei while he searched for the Coin. Appearance Before he was cast from the Warp, Syrath favoured the shape of a colossal feather-winged dragon. He prefered this form to a 'typical' Lord of Change, because it was a more frightening form that caused fear in the societies of the ancient Eldar and early Man. He did however adopt many shapes and froms over the millenia (being a Lord of Change) and the Eldar records indicate that he did adopt the form of a 'typical' Lord of Change when the form suited him. After his banishment, Syrath was stripped of most of the abilities that Tzeentch had gifted him. Leading him to lose his psychic talents and his ability to re-enter the Immaterium. He also lost all of his Tzeentchian artributes so he no longer bore any resemblance to a servant of the Architect of Fate. This also ment that he could no longer freely change shape from the inferior four eyed rat-like being he had become; with the one exception of the form of a blind human (an amusing punishment that Tzeentch saw fitting for the cur). Over the millenia he has gradually gained back his powers. However, he still cannot freely change form. Due to his inability to transform, Syrath began to pay homage to his old master again with the hope that his old gifts would be restored. (By the time he had re-entered the warp and had forged the Realm of Syrath). In the year 999.M41 one of his most striking features were first noticed by the Ordo Malleus. These odd features where his 4 reptillian eyes, each eye was now imbued with the power of one of the dark gods of chaos, each baring a Rune that showed which god that the eye is alligned to. These features are the things that intrests the schollars of the Ordo-Malleus the most. They cannot see any logical reason why all of the Ruinous Powers would give some (or any) favour to a daemon who has only one goal: To become another God of Chaos, a rival to the other four. All previous encounters with daemon had been when Syrath still had 4 jet black reptillian eyes, so the sudden favour he has gained has now encouraged the Grey Knights to enact their plan to vanquish the daemon from the face of reality with haste. Personality Syrath's personality is unpredictable and deranged. When he was exiled from the Realm of Tzeentch, Syrath fell into an extreme madness and twisted insanity. As a result, his old mischeivious demenour was replaced with an ever chainging one. One minute he can be cruel and evil, the next he could be joyful and happy. However, Syrath still retains a fraction of his former nature and he always finds all of his actions humorous (to a certain extent of the meaning of the word 'humorous'). As Syrath became used to his prediciment his insanity waned, however he is still prone to bouts of madness and random acts of needless violence. Syrath also seems to take a great interest in arcane scrolls, books of magic and, of course, devising his insidious contracts. Syrath's Legacy Syrath the Immortal has left an impact on many races and cultures throughout history. Many of them seek to destroy him while their are also those who revere the daemon as a God incarnate. Humanity The Imperium Syrath has become an enemy of several organisation and individuals who serve the Imperium of Man. The Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye actively seek to banish and destroy Syrath due to the danger he posses to humanity. The Inquisitor known as Lorenzo Drasus reserves a passionate hatred for the beast, and he is currently on a self proclaimed divine quest to slay the Daemon. Renegades There are many groups which are independant of the Imperium who wish to hunt down and kill Syrath the Immortal. In particular, the Sensei Grim Doris has taken a intrest in destroying the Daemon. The two have encountered one and other on more than one occassion and Grim has suffered greatly at the hands of the Immortal Trickster. Syrath has claimed the lives of several Sensei throughout his life, this has only served to fuel Grim's hatred for the Gambler of Fate. Chaos Syrath the Immortal has gained many allies and enemies which serve the Ruinous Powers. One of his greatest allies (who isn't a direct follower of the Saint of Chaos) is Bevid the Skull. The Chaos Lord won the daemon's favour after beheading a Grey Knight which was about to finish a banishment incantation directed at Syarth. Since then the two have aided one and other on countless endeavours. Eldar Syrath and the Eldar have a strange relationship. The majority of the Craftworld Eldar think of him is a mere puppet of the Great Changer and the more ignorant Eldar of the Craftworld Te-rai-aci claim he is a renegade Eldar God. Of course, none of these claims are true, for Syrath is not a puppet (he is more often than not the puppeteer) and he is most definately not a fallen Eldar God... The Harlequins see him as the enemy, a threat almost as grave as She Who Thirsts. They tell a myth which has been roughly translated by the Inquisition as: "Once he who is Syrath joins the four, She Who Thirsts will cower, The Lord of Blood will roar, The Lord of Decay will sore, and The Changer of Ways shall respect him once more. Our Pantheon will fall, as Khorne shall devour the remenants of Khaine, Isha will rot in the Garden of Nurgle and he who laughs shall choke on his words..." Of course there is one group of Eldar who know what he really is and have exploited him for all his worth. The traitorus Eldar of Craftworld Cyrse have him bound to their eternal service and the leader (and a Farseer) of the Craftworld, Syess, is bound to him until the universe is extinguished. Syrath also has control over a weak Dark Eldar Kabal that has was exiled from Commoragh. The Incubi Lord Terik leads these fallen Eldar in the name of Syrath. Orks A small number of Orks have found there way into Syrath's service through several different means. Several Ork Warbosses have chosen to follow Syrath in order to receive better equipment for their own followers while many have become accustomed to looting weapons from Syrath's Warriors. Vralgazi Syrath the Immortal played an instrumental role in delivering the Vralgazi into the clutches of the Ruinous Powers and he is still greatly revered by two of the Vralgazi Clans as their saviour. The Saint of Chaos Syrath the Immortal weilds no power over the emotions of sentient beings and as such, cannot draw power from their daily actions. Instead his power is drawn from an even greater source; Chaos. Syrath feeds off of the tributes made to Chaos Undivided by mortal beings, stealing the power away from the "pantheon" of the Chaos Gods. This astounding ability to draw power from the offerings made to the Ruinous Powers (as a whole) has led to his powers being greater than those of a "normal" Greater Daemon. However, if a tribute is made to a specific Chaos God he is unable to benefit from the act (as it is directed at a "being" not a collective). It should be noted that he only developed this ability after his return to the Warp and that it is theorised that he gained the power as a result of his feasting off of the esscence of an extinct Minor Chaos God. Syrath has taken this ability in his stride and, due to the source of this power, decided to proclaim himself the Saint of Chaos. He actively encourages his followers to worship Chaos Undivided if they do not directly worship him. However, he will allow devotees of a specific Ruinous Power into the ranks of his followers as they have access to abilities that he does not. In 999.M41, when Syrath was gifted a fraction of power from each of the Ruinous Powers, he was able to convince the rest of his followers that he truly was the Saint of Chaos as the Pantheon had obviously granted him their "blessing". Daemons of Syrath *Vermin Kin: Vermin Kin bear a resemblance rats but sometimes adopt the form of other vermin. Vermin Kin are native to The Realm of Syrath but sightings of them have been reported on planets that Syrath's Warriors have attacked. They are usually dressed in rags and armed with primitive spears, blades and pikes. These are considered to be 'Lesser Daemons of Syarth' and are extremely common throughout Syrath's domain. *Bahamutian Deceivers: They are huge serpentine creatures that have two feathery wings. Bahamutian Deceivers can devour anything up to the size of a Space Marine Rhino whole. These daemons could be considered 'Greater Daemons of Syarth' and resemble the form that Syrath used to frequently adopt before his banishment. Due to Syrath's influenece on the Warp being small, Bahamutian Deceivers are incredibly rare. There have only been 3 confirmed sightings by the Imperium since the first appearence of one in M40. *Void Reavers: Stronger and smarter than Vermin Kin, the Void Reavers pride themselves over the inferior Vermin Kin. The Void Reavers resemble large rats or vermin. Despite their larger size, they have taken a dislike to fighting and only inhabit The First Tower of Syrath's Realm. Quotes Of By Gallery Bevid Daemon sorcerer.jpg|Syrath Pre-Banishment Trivia *Category:Archive servant of the Employers and had a vague gangster style to his apperance and had the ability to regenerate wounds at an incredible speed. *Vermin Kin are based off Skaven and Bahamutian Kin are based off Drakes *Syrath is the first Fanon Character to have an Alternate Universe form. That of Syrath (EoM), who belongs to the Empire of Many timeline. Category:Chaos Category:Daemons Category:Characters Category:Syrath's Warriors Category:Archive